


Hey, Adooora- er, uh, Hey, Aaamity

by Sir Gaymax Tiger (SirTigerTheDweeb)



Series: TOH Oneshots (Boiling Isles) [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is a Mess, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Short (884 words to be exact), [This may be extended into a series of one-shots]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTigerTheDweeb/pseuds/Sir%20Gaymax%20Tiger
Summary: Short version? Luz is annoying, and Amity is a blushing mess.Long version? Read to find out. It's only 900 words, just read it.(Please)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: TOH Oneshots (Boiling Isles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034043
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Hey, Adooora- er, uh, Hey, Aaamity

Luz drew parts of a glyph, broken into four differently-shaped corners seemingly at random spots on the page. Or, at least, it seemed that way, until she finished folding it into a paper airplane, and the four sections lined up to make a perfectly sized glyph. There was a circle, containing a hexagon and a pentagon, with four half-cubes, and a small drawing of a sticky-note in the center of the glyph, with words on the note. There were notches on the outside of the glyph, almost like a clock, but they didn’t go all the way around. Instead, there were only 4, each containing a label: 1s, 2s, 3s, and 4s, with an arrow circling the glyph across those four notches.

Luz closed her right eye, lining up the paper airplane up to get a perfect shot, before pushing her wrist forward and letting go, allowing the paper airplane to land smoothly on Amity’s desk. A moment or two after it landed, it fizzed into blue light and turned into a green sticky note, simply containing the words “luv u.” Amity turned around, looking back at luz. She rolled her eyes, glared for a moment, and went back to her intense note-taking.

One of the first things Lilith did when she took power was change the way covens work and make it mandatory for kids in grades 9-12 to study all forms of magic. Because of that, all curriculums were condensed into a single, 50-minute period, and as such there was a lot more content to take in. Well, for Amity to take in, anyway- Luz’s abominations didn’t quite work the same way witch’s ones did, and she had taken to paying no attention in her second period class.

* * *

Luz was going to say hi to Amity on the way to their next class (they weren’t in the same third period, but Amity’s class was next to Luz’s), but Amity left quickly and the teacher called Luz up to his desk.

“Luz, what’s going on?” he asked, sighing. “You were a silly kid before, but, like, you’ve changed quite a bit sense you left the isles over winter break. Listen, I know you’re human, and your magic is special, and the content of this class isn’t quite as applicable. But I can’t have you harassing other students, ok? Amity is dealing with a lot right now, between her parents being imprisoned and having to adapt to a significantly different school environment. So, please, don’t harass her. If you keep doing so, I’m going to have to report you to Principal Tibbles.”

At that, Luz laughed, unable to hold in what she had been trying to suppress during the entire conversation. “Haha, I show Lilith the American government and she re-structures the entire system on the boiling isles in three months. I thought that was wild, but I still can’t get over the fact that _Tibbles_ is my _Principal_. That’s too much.”

“Luz, I’m serious.”

“Yeah, yeah. Look,” Luz started, completely changing her tone. She poked her finger into Mr. DeNil’s chest, glaring at him. “Don’t you dare insinuate for even a moment that Amity’s parents didn’t deserve exactly what they got. A life sentence is kind of light, in my opinion. And, yeah, she said she’s not used to this much content. She’s helping me with the magic itself, I’m helping her with organization and studying. It is what it is. But Lilith changed things for the better, and her life is miles better now. Don’t you fucking dare act like Lilith has made anything worse.”

“Second,” she continued, softening her tone. “I wasn’t harassing her.”

Mr. DeNil stood up from his desk, offended and rather angry. “Who do you think you are to talk about her life like that? You were clearly harassing her, I saw you throw a paper airplane at her. What exactly makes you, the one bothering her, know more about her life than her teachers?”

“Well, for starters, I’m her girlfriend.” Luz scoffed. “You- what? Like, one of her friends? I can’t imagine her wanting to be friends with you-” “No,” Luz interrupted. “Her girlfriend. Like, we’re dating.” “Oh. Wha- whatever, just go to your next class.”

* * *

“Hey, Amityyyy,” Luz said, leaning against a locker next to Amity.

“What do you want?” Amity groaned in reply. “To see your beautiful face! Is that a bad thing?” Luz joked in reply. Amity, trying to hide how flustered she was by that comment, scoffed, “Ok, seriously, Luz, what happened? You were gone for three months over winter break and you come back and you’re trying way harder to be annoying. I don’t get it; what happened?”

“No, I’m not,” Luz said teasingly. “In fact, I’m trying significantly less. I just started being more suave about it, which makes it much more affective.” “Oh, fuck you,” Amity responded, clearly not content with that answer.

“You already did that when we got home from the movies last night,” Luz smirked. Amity then grabbed one of the teeth of her locker, puling it down and slamming her locker shut so hard that it actually whimpered, before turning around and walking away. Luz almost regretted turning Amity into a blushing mess.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> What did Amity's parents do? I sure as hell don't know. Put your theories in the comments!


End file.
